


I See You

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Shadow Lena, spoilers for the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Beakley tucks Webby in, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. The girl asked for her old nightlight to be dug out of the attic, a request she'd gladly fulfilled. Fighting shadows made one paranoid; and while it was true that this would only bring the shadows to the surface, that way she could watch them for any signs of betrayal.





	I See You

Beakley tucks Webby in, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. The girl asked for her old nightlight to be dug out of the attic, a request she'd gladly fulfilled. Fighting shadows made one paranoid; and while it was true that this would only bring the shadows to the surface, that way she could watch them for any signs of betrayal.

Or, at least, she could have, had she not fallen asleep almost immediately.

Pacified, Beakley propped herself up on the side of the bed, watching the Morocco Mole nightlight flicker off and on. She made a note to change it in the morning. "Alone at last," she hummed. "I know you're here, dear. Come on out."

Webby's shadow melts into a puddle at the base of the wall. Out of it comes what is undoubtedly Lena, burning bright blue. She easily outglows the nightlight. The teen says nothing, eyebrow raised.

"How did I know? Simple. I didn't. I just hoped." Beakley watched the shadow's expression fall flat. "You're telling Webby, by the way."

Lena shook her head.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

The shadow slumped. Long blue fingers reached for the nightlight. Beakley could see through them, the very tips fading at the edges. Concern flowed through her at the sight. "Does that hurt?"

A shrug. Not very helpful.

"I understand that you don't want to upset Webby with your weakened demeanor," Beakley started as she neared, careful to keep her own shadow out of the way. "But she thinks you're dead, Lena. It's cruel to leave her that way."

Lena lost half her height- Beakley didn't know whether from shame or from wearing herself out- and glumly nodded. The housekeeper couldn't help but wish she could speak. Lena was outspoken, loud, and unforgiving; that had been taken from her.

Magica had taken a lot of things from her.

Beakley leaned her forehead against the wall. It was cold and unforgiving. "Thank you," she whispered. "You've given Webby so much. I don't take that lightly, you know. I'll help her get you back, even if I have to pluck Magica De Spell feather by feather. Actually, I'd quite enjoy that."

The shadow shook a little, like a pebble disbursing water. Beakley thought she might be laughing.

"Goodnight, Lena."

Lena waved, then vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of awesome Webby-Lena 'fics cropping up the past day or so (and I'm maybe gonna write one of my own, surprise-surprise) so I thought I'd take a swing at it with Beakley instead.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
